


Impress Me

by Phandiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Jealous Phil, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandiction/pseuds/Phandiction
Summary: Phil is jealous after Dan seemingly tries to impress Anthony in his "Stop Saying We Look Alike!" video





	Impress Me

Phil had never thought of himself as a violent person let alone anyone else, including his fans or other youtubers. Phil didn’t think Dan had even technically  _seen_  him all that angry. It rarely happened. And when it did it was usually for righteous, just reasons. Such as an abused animal or mistreated person.

That’s why as Phil sat at his desk watching the video Anthony had recently released in which Dan played a big part in, he desperately tried to push away these unfair feelings of jealousy, anger, and quite honestly…burning hatred. It was only natural right? Dan was _his_  friend,  _his_  flatmate,  _his_  video partner. Dan rarely made videos with other people because he just didn’t care. He wasn’t a people person. So up until now, Phil had never really had to face exactly how possessive and jealous he really got. 

He tried to reason with himself. Why was he jealous? It was  _one_  video. It didn’t mean Dan was going to move out and never seen him again!  _But_ …Phil thought as he replayed the video for a third time, Dan had done a really good job in this video. He was really into it. He’d put everything he’d had into this video with Anthony. That’s what was doing it, Phil realized. Dan and Phil had gotten so used to filming with each other that everything came naturally to them. The banter, the comedy, things their fans would enjoy. They knew all of that and so filming together was just  _easy_. Dan didn’t try that hard in the videos he made with Phil. Had their relationship really become so easy that Dan didn’t even try to impress him anymore? It wasn’t that long ago it seemed that Dan did absolutely everything to get Phil’s attention. Why had things changed? Was Phil doing something wrong? 

Phil leaned back in his desk chair, pausing the video and frowning at Anthony’s frozen face on the screen. He sighed, his anger replaced with a sudden twinge of sadness and fear. It wasn’t as if he could confront Dan about this. It would sound ridiculous and petty. And perhaps Dan would think Phil was jealous for other reasons… 

If someone asked, which many often did, he would describe him and Dan’s relation as a close friendship. There was no doubt in that. But the years they’d spent together side by side had brought them in a sense, closer than friends. Their had been those few drunk nights where the two had messed around a little. But they’d always woken up and ignored it. In fact, Phil wondered if Dan even remembered any of those nights.

So then, his jealousy was stemming from even more than he’d thought. Unspoken feelings it seemed. 

“Phil?”

Dan jumped as his door creaked open. He clicked open a tab before spinning around, his heart pounding. 

Dan furrowed his eye brows and smiled amusingly. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Phil said stupidly.

Dan glanced at the screen over his shoulder and nodded. “Right. Staring at the Google home page is certainly a blast isn’t it?”

Phil opened his mouth to speak but Dan strode over to him and had the mouse in his hands before Phil could stop him. “Hey!”

“You’re a horrible liar Phil, I know you better than that. If you’re watching porn maybe I want to know if it’s any good.” 

“No, it’s not-” Phil started.

“What the fuck? It’s just Anthony’s video?” Dan scoffed. “Why would you be hiding this from me?” Dan stepped back and raised a brow at his friend, clearly confused and amused. 

“I told you it was nothing.” Phil insisted, trying to stop himself from stuttering and turning red. 

“Aww, were you admiring Anthony’s beautiful face? It is quite nice, isn’t it.”

“You’re only saying that because people think you look like alike.” Phil rolled his eyes, trying to act normal. 

“Duh.” Dan pushed playfully at Phil’s chair, spinning it around and stopping it once it turned completely. When Phil didn’t say anything Dan cocked his head. “Wait…do you really like him? Cause Phil, we to along really well. I bet I could talk to him for you or something.”

Phil’s heart flipped at the words. His skin heated and he felt the jealous boiling back up. “No!” Phil jumped up from his seat and paced to the other side of his bed.

“I don’t mind, really. He actually seems like your type. I think it would be really cute. I mean, you guys would have to keep  it under wraps for a while, with the fans and everything but-”

“Dan! Stop!”

Dan shushed instantly, his eyes widened a little with Phil’s seriousness. 

“It’s you Dan, I’m…you…in the video..I just…AH!” He growled through his teeth and pulled at his hair.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down. What are you going on about?”

“Dan, when did you stop trying?” Phil couldn’t get the right words out. In fact, he knew he shouldn’t be letting any words out at all but his boiling blood was making him say these things without thinking. 

“Stop trying?” Dan stepped away, taken aback by the insult. “Did I really do that bad in the video?” There was a pained look on Dan’s face and Phil immediately felt horrible. He knew how insecure Dan was about his video content, let alone what he did with other youtubers. 

“No, God, no that’s not what I meant. The video was amazing. But that’s just it Dan…you tried so hard to impress Anthony and I just…” His voice lowered and he avoided his friends eyes, “When did you stop trying to impress me?”

It was quiet for a long time. Long enough for Phil to swallow and risk a glance up. Catching site of Dan’s shocked expression though made him look away again quickly. 

“Phil…Oh my God. When did you start thinking that I’m  _not_ trying to impress you?”

Phil looked up at that, furrowing his brows. “What?”

Dan let out a sharp laugh and stepped towards his friend, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at him. “Every time I make a video I’m trying to impress you. That’s why I ask for you to watch it first. That’s why I always ask for your help if I can’t figure something out in the program.”

Phil shook his head, the words not quite computing. “But that’s just because you want to make sure your fans will like it and so that other youtubers are impressed. And I went to college for some of that stuff, that’s why you ask for me help.”

“Sit down.” Dan demanded, sounding angry but it was only because he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Phil sat gingerly at the bed beside him, looking at him hesitantly. Dan looked directly into his eyes. This was obviously extremely important to Phil, and Phil had actually no clue as to all Dan did to make him proud. “I ask for your help because I want your approval. I want you to be proud of me. I may not cower anymore when I look at ‘AmazingPhil’ but that’s not because I’m not trying to impress you. It’s because I know you wouldn’t want me to worship you like I used to. How weird would that be if I still gawked every time you spoke?” Dan laughed.

Phil gave a small smile, looking away. “Well…fanboy fetus Dan  _was_  pretty cute though.” Dan punched him in the arm. “Ow!”

“Do you understand that though? Sure, in Anthony’s video I put more into it maybe that I do say, our gaming videos but you know how I am when it comes to how people view me. I’m terrified that he won’t let me make another video with him if I mess up to many times, or that it’ll be awkward next time I see him at a youtube event.”

“Anthony’s not like that.” Phil assured.

“Maybe not but he’s still not you.”

“Not me?” 

“Yeah. I could mess up a thousand times in a video for your channel and you wouldn’t care. We would still have a blast, you would still invite me into another video, you’d still treat me like a good person and drink Ribena with me in the corner at a social event. You like me for me and I never have to worry about that.”

Everything inside Phil melted at the comforting words. He could see the genuineness of them in Dan’s eyes and in the relaxed way he held himself. “Okay, I believe you.”

“You better you son of a bitch.” Dan snorted. “How many times have you watched that video?” He gestured toward the screen. “Were you really that jealous of how I acted in Anthony’s video?”

“Well…yeah.” Phil said defeated, his shoulders sagging. “I know it was stupid. I tried to talk myself out of it but I just kept thinking about how you used to be in our early videos.”

“Do you mean how we used to sometimes do this?”

Phil looked up just in time for his eyes to widen as Dan closed the space between them, grabbing the sides of face and connecting their lips together in a deep, hurried kiss. Dan pulled away quickly enough. A warmth started from his toes and burned to the tips of his ears. Dan was grinning mischievously at him.

“W-what was…” Phil swallowed anxiously. 

“I think it’s been too long since we did stuff like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt messaged to me by Anonymous " prompt: jelous phil about the anthony and dans video please i need it"
> 
> Inspire me! Send me prompts at phanfictioned.tumblr.com


End file.
